Problem: Let $S_i$ be the set of all integers $n$ such that $100i\leq n < 100(i + 1)$. For example, $S_4$ is the set ${400,401,402,\ldots,499}$. How many of the sets $S_0, S_1, S_2, \ldots, S_{999}$ do not contain a perfect square?

Solution: The difference between consecutive squares is $(x + 1)^2 - x^2 = 2x + 1$, which means that all squares above $50^2 = 2500$ are more than $100$ apart.
Then the first $26$ sets ($S_0,\cdots S_{25}$) each have at least one perfect square. Also, since $316^2 < 100000$ (which is when $i = 1000$), there are $316 - 50 = 266$ other sets after $S_{25}$ that have a perfect square.
There are $1000 - 266 - 26 = \boxed{708}$ sets without a perfect square.